


Hard Day's Work

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's hand a very stressful day at work, and he only wants one person to de-stress him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert sighed as he fell into his car seat. This was the second meeting in so many days that he'd stuffed up. His mind just wasn't in it. With everything with Victoria and Adam, the Chrissie cheating, and then the whole Cain fiasco and what followed. He'd pushed himself into work but it just wasn't working for him. 

 

He knew exactly where he wanted to go. He had wanted to every day since they finally began talking to each other like humans instead of arguing and throwing insults at one another (more from Aaron's side, of course). Aaron telling Cain about them had him scared and angry... but it wasn't Aaron's fault. It was Robert who got himself into a mess again, Aaron was just a decent enough guy to try and get him out of it. Robert was happy for two reasons - it meant he and Aaron finally spoke about  _them_ and that they were now growing closer again, even if it was only talking instead of blanking one another. Robert tried to stay away, tried to push himself away from Aaron as Aaron did the same but it would never stick. He'd always fall back into Aaron's orbit and push his way through, and Aaron would always let him. 

 

Robert grabbed his phone, texting the familiar number.

"Aaron, it's me. Can we talk?"

"Can't. Out of town, why?"

"Doesn't matter. Where are you?"

"Hotel in Leeds."

"Text me the address, I'm coming now."

"I don't think that's wise."

"Please Aaron."

Robert waited painfully for a few minutes, before he jumped at the sound of his phone.

"Fine."

 

Aaron soon text Robert the address, and like a mad man Robert was on the road heading straight there.

 

 

**

 

 

Wasn't too long before he got to the hotel. He was surprised at how fancy it was for Aaron. Business must of been doing better than Robert thought.

He quickly headed through the hotel, in the lift to the fifth floor where Aaron's room was. He headed quickly to the designated room, knocking tiredly.

Few moments later, Aaron opened the door, making Robert release a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"Come in then" Aaron smiled faintly, opening the door wider to let Robert in.

 

Aaron couldn't help but feel concerned. Robert didn't look himself, he looked tired. Drained.

 

"What's up?"

 

Robert threw himself on the bed with a grunt, wiping his hands across his face and wiping imaginary sleep from his eyes, sighing heavily.

Aaron sat beside the bed, placing his hand on Roberts.

"C'mon. What's up?"

Robert stayed still for a few moments, before getting up and propping himself up at the edge of the bed.

"Just... everything. I'm so tired and sick of it all. I know, it's all my doing, but... you ever have those days where you just want the world to stop so you can catch yourself?"

Aaron was shocked at how.. open Robert was being. It was the most they'd said to one another in weeks that wasn't an insult or through a raised voice.

Aaron didn't know what to say, so instead manoeuvred himself closer to Robert, placing his hand on his back and rubbing gently.

Robert turned and smiled faintly.

"You look knackered."

"Thanks" Robert laughed.

"You actually tired or just sick and tired?"

"Both."

"Right." Aaron stood up and signalled to the bed.

"Shoes off and get in."

Robert raised an eyebrow, which Aaron rolled his eyes.

"To sleep you muppet."

Robert laughed, removing his suit jacket and tie, along with his shoes, before slipping into the covers.

Aaron sat in the seat across from the bed looking into the air, before Robert caught his eye as he sat up.

"You not coming in?"

"I'm not tired."

Robert looked down and frowned, before laying back down and turning.

 

Aaron just watched him for a few minutes, before walking over to the bed, slipping under the covers, and wrapping himself around Robert, kissing his neck.

Robert looked up at Aaron.

"Don't get any ideas." Aaron laughed.

 

 

**

 

 

Robert woke up a few hours later, it was still light out, the meeting was an early one so it was only 3PM when he woke.

He looked at his phone with several missed calls and a text from Chrissie asking where he was. He rolled his eyes and sighed, before texting her that he was fine just out for a drive, which she didn't respond to. At least, not quick enough as Robert turned his phone off a few minutes later.

He turned in the bed and Aaron was now facing away from him, he'd removed his trousers and jacket - Aaron was always hot in bed in more ways than one. Robert just smiled at the familiar body lying next to him. He missed having Aaron next to him, it'd been so long. He never stopped thinking or remembering it though, closing his eyes often while laying next to Chrissie and just pretending it wasn't her but him.

 

Robert nuzzled up to Aaron, placing a kiss on his neck much like Aaron did to him a few hours before. Aaron began to stir at the contact.

"What are you doing?!" he mumbled surprised. The tone made Robert retract, jumping out of bed and facing the window.

Aaron soon caught his bearings and sat up. He didn't mean it in the way it sounded, he wasn't pushing Robert away, he was just surprised. Aaron wiped his face and sighed. Even facing away, Robert didn't seem himself. Aaron couldn't help but feel all the feelings he'd felt for the man re-emerge in him, something he'd told himself he wouldn't allow...but how could he? In this moment, when it was peaceful and quiet. Why did he have to keep denying himself Robert? It was only hurting them both. Chrissie didn't know, how was it hurting her if she didn't know? And anyway... she was the one kissing Aaron's uncle a few weeks back.

 

Aaron stood up and kissed Robert's neck.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

He kissed his neck again, gaining a faint groan from Robert.

Aaron slid closer behind Robert and slid his hand into Robert's front pockets, shuffling deeper into the material, before he felt the instant hardening of Robert's cock touch his hand.

"Was it something like this, you had in mind?" Aaron whispered into Robert's ear, biting the lobe playfully.

Robert leaned his head back onto Aaron and smiled, groaning with Aaron's touch.

Robert turned around and kissed Aaron gently, before pulling back and touching their foreheads together.

"You sure?" he asked, looking Aaron straight in the eyes.

"100%"


	2. Chapter 2

Robert's arms circled around Aaron, pulling him against his body. He once again brought their mouths close together, only this time keeping enough distance that their noses were touching and lips lightly brushing against each other. Robert just breathed as he looked at Aaron's lips, before staring into his eyes, Aaron following the stare as the two began to smile at one another. It'd been too long... they wanted to saviour this, as they never knew when they'd be torn apart again.

Their lips crash together and Robert's mouth is so warm and inviting, Aaron just wants to jump in. Every stroke of their tongues pulsate a moan out of one another, hands now frantically stroking and pulling at one another in anyway their bodies tell them to. 

 

"I want you Aaron" Robert breathes as he pulled away slightly. Aaron bites on his bottom lip, pulling back and smiling.

"And I'll never stop wanting you."

The two crashed together again, this time moving quick pace towards the bed, Robert doing something new for them by grabbing Aaron's hips and hoisting Aaron around him, Aaron hooking his legs around Robert's waist as Robert moves his hands to hold Aaron by his arse cheeks. They stand kissing for a few moments at the side of the bed, before Robert lets Aaron fall as he begins to unbutton his shirt, Aaron now removing his own t-shirt leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Robert angrily pulls at his belt and zip, pulling his trousers down in one swift movement before growling at Aaron and pouncing down onto him. His shirt is still on, and Aaron tries to undo the remaining buttons but his focus is on Robert's lips and so instead he just pulls at the material hard sending buttons flying, before Robert shrugs it off with a laugh and darts out his tongue to wet Aaron's lips again. Hands are filled with skin as the two grab at each other, holding on for dear life as if if they let each other go they'll never get a hold of one another again.

 

Aaron cups Robert's crotch causing Robert to remove his mouth from Aaron's and groaning loudly into the air. Aaron smirks and Robert catches it, loves the way it looks and loves the way it makes him feel, Aaron smiling is the best thing in the world and he never wants the boy to lose it again.

 

Robert places his head in the crook of Aaron's neck, moaning into it and sucking at the skin as Aaron continues to rub Robert's crotch to full hardness, not that it took much from Robert's already apparent arousal. Robert pulls back and licks Aaron's neck, sucking at the skin hard and rough making Aaron dig his digits into Robert's back. Robert's mouth can never stay away from Aaron's for long and they're back to long desperate kisses, breathing heavily as they do so trying to catch their breaths but not wanting to stop. Robert kisses Aaron's one more time before moving down to his right nipple, sucking and circling it with his tongue making it stick out as Aaron places his hands above his head to have a moment of relaxation. Robert repeats the action on his left nipple, before hovering down towards Aaron's crotch.

"Not yet" Aaron growls, pushing Robert from the bed making Robert slightly worried by the rejection. Robert stands up but it's not long until he realizes what's happening as Aaron grabs him by his arse cheeks and pulls him in, ripping down Robert's boxers resulting in his dick flopping heavily out of them into Aaron's face. Aaron looks up and smirks, before darting his tongue on the slit, the action causing Robert's knees to buckle from the sensation. Aaron continued to envelop the head of Robert's dick, circling it with his tongue in long sloppy motions, lathering it in his spit before taking Robert whole, leaving Robert in pure ecstasy as he roles his head back and just screams "fuck" into the air, happier than he's been in weeks, his dick in one of it's rightful places - the other of which he'd attend to later. Aaron continues to swallow him down in long drawn out movements, peering up to Robert as Robert places his hands at the back of Aaron's head and guiding him further down until Aaron's nose is scrunched against Robert's skin, causing Aaron to gag slightly but not moving, doing the best he can to continue licking around Robert's dick as Robert whimpers Aaron's name, not sure who will crack first, Aaron or him. Aaron pulls off quickly and gathers his breath, Robert just stares as the sexy man below him before pulling him up, tongue down his throat as he tastes himself in Aaron's mouth, his hands now gripping onto Aaron's nipples before forcefully pushing him from his knees onto his front, on all fours, Robert guiding Aaron's front downwards and arching his arse into the air, giving Robert the perfect position. Robert kisses at the material still covering Aaron's arse, sucking at it and biting. He then began to kiss Aaron's neck, down his spine to his tail bone before slowly peeling down Aaron's boxers, kissing as he does so before pulling off the pants and once again putting Aaron into position.

 

Aaron doesn't need a signal any better than Robert's tongue stuck in his hole, Aaron's head pushing back at the familiar sensation.

"Oh fuck.. Robert." he groaned, almost as if he was in pain but Robert knew just how good Aaron felt right now. Robert continued to alternate between sucking at the skin surrounding Aaron's hole and sticking his tongue in it, loving every moan Aaron makes and the shuffling around he was doing to guide Robert in the right places. Robert was relentless as he went to town on Aaron's hole, something he could only ever do to Aaron, only ever would do to Aaron. Aaron grabs his cock but Robert bats his hand away, he's not having Aaron pleasure himself - that's his job.

Robert pulls his face away, wiping his mouth across the back of his hand before pulling Aaron onto his back and launching onto him once more, kissing him deeply as he grinded against Aaron's stomach, feeling the ever familiar scars that had turned into a security blanket for Robert - one that made him know he was where he belonged. He kissed down Aaron's chest before his head was at Aaron's dick, but Robert pushed Aaron's legs up so Aaron's knees were bent and shuffled Aaron so his hole was on display once more. Robert licked his index finger, coating it with spit before placing the same finger in Aaron's mouth. Both of them stared at one another as Aaron took all of Robert's finger in his mouth, coating it with his own spit before opening his mouth so Robert could remove it, spit still in tact and thrust the finger it into Aaron. Robert smirked as the wave of pleasure rushed over Aaron's face, before removing the finger, spitting onto his middle finger and inserting them both in. Robert knew the spot to hit and soon his fingers were working on Aaron's prostate, causing Aaron to jolt with pleasure.

"Ro--Robert. F--fffffuuuccckkk.." he sighed, laughing as he wiped his hand across his face. Robert was loving every second, so much he knew there was no time to waste... only to realize.

"Fuck, Aaron. I've not got anything."

Aaron just looked up.

"Neither have I?"

Robert looked at Aaron, and Aaron back at Robert. Nothing more needed to be said, Robert knew what Aaron was allowing him to do.

Robert pushed Aaron further onto the bed, climbing on after him, before putting the head of his dick at Aaron's opening. He gathered a ball of spit in his mouth and let it drool down onto his dick before slowly pushing it in, the sensation causing him to collapse down onto Aaron, their mouths now in close contact.

 

Aaron just stared at Robert's mouth and eyes as Robert continued to enter him, both gasping.

"Fuck Aaron... so- so fucking tight."

Robert pushed in more and released a breath

"But so fucking good." he laughed, placing his forehead against Aaron's.

He looked down to Aaron, licking Aaron's lips and knocking their noses together.

"Ready?"

Aaron clasped his hands around Robert's neck, kissing him gently.

"Always ready for this." he smiled.

Robert smiled back, before starting his movements. Slow and steady at first - it'd been a while now and Robert knew Aaron hadn't allowed himself anyone else, not when he knew truthfully that it was a space only Robert could fill. And Robert knew that Aaron would be loyal - as he always was, even though Robert didn't deserve it at all.

But the way Aaron groaned and breathed onto Robert, Robert couldn't take the slow pace and soon picked it up. His hands grabbed onto Aaron's face, pulling his head backwards so could see it fully. He didn't have to speak, Aaron knew that Robert was reaffirming just how much he loved this, wanted this, _needed this_. Just as much as Aaron if not more.

 

The pace quickened, Robert gaining momentum and Aaron began to move himself in sync with Robert's movements.

"Urgh.. why do you-have..ugh---to be.. so.. GOOD!" Aaron complained, but Robert knew he loved it. They both hated that they wanted each other so much, that _this_ was everything to both of them. They both loved sex but neither of them knew it could be like this... so much of a priority.. so much like **love.**

 

Robert felt himself stir and had to slow himself down, Aaron clued on and grabbed Robert' by his arms, flipping them over while Robert was still in him, causing them both to groan again.

"Whoa Aaron!" Robert unintentionally shouted, not expecting the movement.

Aaron laughed before he and Robert shuffled up against the wall. Aaron was sat in Robert's lap, legs bent either side of Robert's stretched out form, his own legs open. Robert began to move Aaron as Aaron himself bounced up and down, taking the full length of Robert... or as much as he could take without screaming in painful pleasure. They continued until Robert cupped Aaron's stretched arse, continuing the pounding that was causing Robert's balls to slap against Aaron's arse and the bedding.

"Aaron.. oh fuuucccckk" he sighed, releasing his hands as they fell beside him, Aaron doing all the work as Robert just watched Aaron move. 

Aaron slowed down, unable to continue the pace, leaving Robert to know what to do. He grabbed Aaron's waist and moved him up and down.

"Grab onto the headboard."

Aaron looked down at Robert, who was looking up at him.

"Just do it" he winked.

Aaron did so immediately, Robert slightly repositioning them, before he began to thrust rapidly into Aaron, hitting him harder and harder, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room as Aaron bit his lip to stop the already loud moans.

"Don't... fight it." Robert moaned, loving every second of the quick pace.

Aaron let go of his lip and began to frantically breathe.. it'd never been like this before, it was all so fast, it should hurt but it didn't, it felt so right..

"FUCK. ROBERT!!!"

Robert got to hear what he wanted from Aaron's shout, slowing right down causing both of them to breathe together, get their bearings back.

Aaron slapped Robert's chest before kissing him.

"You're a fucking bastard" he laughed, knowing Robert's intention was to get him screaming loud enough to wake any nearby hotel guests - probably outside too.

Robert got his payback though for the remark, pushing his dick into Aaron hard and deep, causing Aaron to take his dick further than he had ever done before.

Aaron's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, as Robert laughed, before grabbing him again and quite gently put him down on the bed on his back, Robert once again above him.

Robert removed his dick and turned Aaron over, getting a full view of him on his back, his head positioned to the right as he waited for Robert's next move.

Robert climbed over him, momentarily kissing his arse before placing both legs on the outside of Aaron's, holding his dick back in place and re-entering him.

Aaron groaned and pulled his head back as Robert entered him again, punching at the sheets as he did at the pleasure. Somehow, Robert knew how to move and make it painless, Aaron might of felt the burn the next few days, but it was never painful, and it was always worth it.

Robert continued to push himself down, before he was laid on top of Aaron, his head above Aaron's.

"You're so comfy" he joked, snuggling in as he grinded against and into his arse.

Aaron laughed back, before Robert grabbed his face and pulled it back allowing him to stick his tongue into his mouth with his hand holding his chin.

The position was hurting Aaron's neck, so Robert released it and began to pound into him, burying his face into the back of Aaron's neck, taking a deep inhale of his boys scent.

"How.. dya.. smell-ugh-so-fucking good right now!"

He smelt like sweat, sex and _rough_. Robert loved it he could bottle it. Aaron always smelt like the earth and it drove Robert wild.

Aaron just buried his head into the cover, Robert pulling a pillow from behind him and giving it to Aaron to make him more comfy.

Aaron muffed his moans into the pillow, as Robert once again relentlessly pounded into him, pushing his whole body into him, wanting him to feel every movement of his hips as he moved up and down, side to side, back and forth as if he was trying to create more room inside Aaron.

"Don't... fucking...hide it!" Robert shouted. He wanted to hear every noise Aaron made.

Aaron pulled his head up and moaned more. Robert always found it funny how he sounded during sex. The tough exterior he put on never seemed to remain in the bedroom when he was like this.. at the mercy of Robert.

Robert continued to pound into him again.

"Aaron.. I-I'm gonna."

Aaron pulled at Robert's arm, making him stop.

"Aaron what are you-"

"Stop."

Robert scrunched his face, before Aaron signalled for him to pull out.

Robert fell onto his back, and Aaron hovered above him.

 

"I... wanna feel you. Inside you." Aaron whispered.

Robert pulled down Aaron's face, cupping it and kissing him gently.

"Do it. If you think you're good enough."

 

That sounded like a challenge to Aaron, one he'd happily accept.


	3. Chapter 3

 It wasn't the first time for Robert, far from it. Aaron had been the first and only person inside him like that. But it had been months since. It wasn't like with Aaron where it was easy for him to get used to the familiar intrusion quickly, with Robert it took time.

 

Aaron pushed Robert's legs, causing Robert to bend his knees and pushing his thighs close to his chest, lying on his back with his legs apart, just enough room for Aaron to slot between. Aaron cupped Robert's face now, kissing him, licking his tongue. Aaron took his middle finger and stuck it in Robert's mouth, Robert sucking it and twiddling it around with his tongue. Aaron removed it, covered in spit and slowly gauged it into Robert. Robert grabbed Aaron's arm and held his breath.

"Don't. Remember, relax. I've got you."

Robert was usually the one to comfort Aaron, assure him, make him feel safe. But Aaron could do it just as well for him, and in many ways, the comfort would always mean more to him than to Aaron. 

Robert breathed slowly, releasing his grip from Aaron's arm and spread his cheeks more.

"Good boy" Aaron teased, causing Robert to laugh.

Aaron removed the finger before laying down on the bed, head positioned close to Robert's hole. He stuck the same finger back in slightly, moving it around before positioning his tongue beside it, darting into the sensitive hole.

"Fuck Aaron!"

Robert always loved it, every part of it. Having Aaron back like this, having _them_ back like this. Nothing felt better.

Aaron continued his assault on Robert's hole, making Robert relax. When he was happy with the condition of Robert's hole, he moved up and positioned his mouth around the head of Robert's dick once more, holding it in his mouth and tonguing it as he stared at him. Robert just watched him in amazement at how good he was, how amazing he made him feel. Robert bit his lip as Aaron once again inserted his finger, adding a second as he moved up and down Robert's length with his mouth wrapped tightly around it. Robert could feel the climax coming and stopped him.

 

Aaron let Robert come down, relax and breathe again before he kissed him slowly and tenderly.

"You don't know how much I've missed this" Aaron whispered, eyes closed.

Robert licked Aaron's ear, biting on the lobe.

"Not as much as I have." he whispered back.

Aaron laughed again and pulled away, positioning the head of his dick at Robert's hole as Robert repositioned himself.

"Ready?" Aaron asked.

"Just go slow to begin."

Aaron gave him an assuring smile, before slowly inserting himself into hi.

 

Robert's breathing hitched and Aaron stroked his hair, Robert moving his head to have Aaron's hand on his cheek. Aaron began to move back and forth, each time inserting more of himself in.

"And you said I was tight." Aaron joked, causing Robert to laugh, the constriction of Robert's hole causing Aaron to moan out.

They remained in a slow pace for a few minutes, before Robert looked at Aaron.

"Go for it."

Aaron winked, and soon enough they were back in a pulsating rhythm, Aaron gaining speed as Robert continued to moan and groan at the impact against his prostate.

As Robert's breathing became fast paced, Aaron slowed right down before grinding against his hole, pushing himself deeper and deeper until his whole length was inside him.

"FFFUUCCKK Aaron!"

Robert whimpered and writhed at the dick inside him, causing Aaron to laugh.

"Payback bitch!"

Robert's moans turned into a chuckle, before Robert pushed him away back onto the bed, grabbing Aaron's dick before enveloping it fully.

"Woah!"

Aaron could never understand how quick Robert could take it. Aaron wasn't extremely long but his dick was thicker than Robert's, yet Robert seemed to be able to take it fully with one swift movement.

 _But he has got a big mouth_ Aaron thought causing him to chuckle.

Robert continued to suck on Aaron, playing with his balls and occasionally placing them in his mouth and massaging them with his tongue. Aaron was getting close, and Robert knew it.

 

Robert pulled off, giving Aaron time to come down, before grabbing his hand.

"Come on."

 

Robert climbed off the bed and dragged Aaron with him. He could feel Aaron tense slightly, until he saw Aaron looking at his hand.

 

Robert had grabbed him, entangled his fingers, forgetting about the familiar intrusion on his finger.

Robert looked at Aaron and back at the ring, before pulling his hand away and pulling the ring off, letting it fall to the floor.

Aaron went to say something but Robert just kissed him, grabbing his hand again, now ring-less.

"I wanna try something."

Aaron nodded, as Robert grabbed under Aaron's thighs and pulled him up again. It was a bit of a struggle, but Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert's waist again, before Robert moved Aaron in his arms to the right position.

"If it's uncomfortable tell me" he said, before positioning his dick to Aaron's hole once more.

Aaron nodded again, before Robert inserted himself, lowering Aaron onto his dick.

 

With Aaron held in his arms, Robert began to thrust up into Aaron, Aaron moving as much as he could, so they were fucking standing up.

"This... is... AMAZING!" Robert shouted, gaining a loud chuckle from Aaron again. They continued for a few minutes, before the weight was becoming too much to handle and Robert threw Aaron onto the bed while still inserted.

 

 He grinded down into Aaron, Robert stood off the bed as he pounded into Aaron, hard and long causing them both to be groaning and moaning uncontrollably loud.

"I. fucking. love. YOU."

Aaron couldn't help but smile as Robert continued to pound into him, grabbing at the skin of his arse, tightening his grip as Robert continued to hit him in the spot that drove him wild. He slid his hands between the crack of Robert's arse, before retracting a hand, sticking his finger into the blonde mans lustful mouth, Robert giving it a generous coating of spit before Aaron took the finger, pulled Robert down onto him and pushed it into him. The action caused Robert to dart forward pushing harder into Aaron, both groaning loudly as Robert pounded mouth open at the boy below him.

 

Aaron continued to finger Robert's arse as Robert grinded down in him, now moving slowly in long movements, hitting Aaron's prostate and rubbing against it each time causing them both to jolt with pleasure, as Robert kept eye contact with his lover the whole time.

 

"I never want you to leave." Aaron whispered as Robert brought his head against his. Robert stopped for a few seconds, making Aaron focus on him. Robert gulped hard, breathing heavily down onto Aaron.

"I'm never gonna leave. Not any more."

Robert smiled and pushed his lips onto Aaron's, sticking his tongue as far into the boys mouth as he could as he groaned in pure pleasure, almost crying at the promise he just made - _the promise he would keep._

 

Robert was going for the home stretch, gaining speed and friction as he readied himself for climax.

"A-Aaron.. I'm.. I'm gonna..."

Aaron pushed Robert away, Robert now standing as Aaron dropped to the floor on his knees and sucked Robert long and tight.

"F-fuck.. Aaron... I'm...FUCCK... AAARRON!!"

Robert came as his legs buckled, his huge load drooling down Aaron's throat as he stuttered and writhed. Aaron continued to suck on him before Robert couldn't take the sensitivity any more and pulled him off.

 

Robert kissed Aaron, tasting his own produce before pulling Aaron up and onto the bed. Aaron moved onto his elbows as Robert took him in his mouth, repeating Aaron's actions of taking him fully, fast and tight.

"Rob... Robert.. I'm... ROBERT!!!"

Aaron came as Robert continued to suck him, now including his hand as he tugged on Aaron's dick in sync with his mouth, letting the cum seep out into his mouth before swallowing it laughing again.

 

They kissed one another hard, both the remains of their cum swirling around one another's mouths.

"I love you" Robert breathed, finally catching his breath.

"I love you too" Aaron returned.

 

 

**

 

 

 It was late by the time they'd woken up, it was dark, and they both already knew they'd have a thousand texts and calls between them they'd have to explain later. But they didn't care.

Tangled together, Robert stroked Aaron's hair as he kissed his head and Aaron stroked Robert's chest, kissing his pecks as he did so. The two of them remained like this... like they could forever.

 

It was Aaron who moved away first, kissing Robert's lips before climbing from the bed and putting his clothes back on.

Robert just watched him with a grimace on his face... it was a sight that was becoming unbearable to watch - Aaron leaving.

Robert soon sighed and removed himself from the bed, both now getting changed in silence.

 

Robert continued to stare at Aaron as they both finished changing, Aaron smiling, coming over to Robert and kissing him gently. Smiling and hugging him, before patting his shoulder and grabbing his bag.

"Feel better?"

"What do you think?" Robert laughed.

 

Aaron hated this part but he stopped himself from letting it show. It'd happened too many times for them now and each time Robert left him, another part of him died. It never became easier, it never helped. In the end, for amazing as their time was together, it was a curse too - one Aaron had to deal with when he was alone with his thoughts, no longer in the same space.

 

"How long you here for?"

"Just today. Adam told me to take the day off after the meeting."

"So you heading back now?"

"Yeah"

"You got the car?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay."

 

They kissed again, Aaron making sure not to progress it past their lips as he knew they'd fall back into a pattern he couldn't afford right now.

 

Robert kissed Aaron's forehead, before turning away, staying still for some moments in contemplation.

 

Aaron followed Robert, picking up the band from the floor, glancing over it in his fingers.

"Um... here..."

 

Robert looked back, seeing the ring in his hand in confusion. Had Aaron not heard him?

 

Robert came close to Aaron, picking up the ring, looking over it himself, before placing it back into Aaron's hand and clasping the hand shut.

 

"Take it to work and scrap it. I won't be needing it any more."


End file.
